cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Featured Cybernoids in Cyber Hero: Alliance
These are the list of cybernoids that featured in Cyber Hero: Alliance. Most of them are based on their appearances in WiR media and some are from the original Cyber Hero series, but it remade and redrawn. They have their special abilities which is similar to LEGO Video Games. Playable Heroes and Allies *Cyber Guy **Formal **Casual **Agent **Armored **Patriotic (DLC) **Santa (DLC) **Original **Witness *Psyrazer **Casual *Gazewave *Sakura-Skybloom **Kimono (DLC) **Casual **Swimsuit *Holly-Polly *Marcy-Flutterfly *Lacy-Stargaze *Pat-Hardwood **Autumn Pat **Blue Shirt *Molly-Polly *Sandy-Sunset *Fern-Fallgrass *Fawn-Fallgrass **Apron (DLC) **Swimsuit **Winter Casual *Whitney-Winterwhite *Sky Cyber *Lady Skyshot **Aviator **Original Appearance (Available only in 3DS and Vita) *Mach Storm *Surge Shock *Electrocade *Voltage Vicki *Magnet Cyber *Shamrock Green *Clover Shuffle **Casual *Spade Sharp **Tuxedo Spade *Heart Shuffle **School Uniform **Shuffle Heart *Club Steele *Diamond Sharp *Decker *Spade Stakeshot *Lana-Blueheart *Club Crossfate *Luna-Bluemond *Lady Blueback *Lily-Bloomshine *Salty Jack *Vermilion Patriot (DLC) *Shaina Element *Lightning Cyber *Flame Cyber *Polar Cyber *Wind Cyber *Roller Cyber *Forest Cyber *Dune Cyber *Medieval Cyber *Pirate Cyber *Viking Cyber *Bushido Cyber *Ninja Cyber *Kung-Fu Cyber *Wrangler Cyber *Agent Cyber *Commando Cyber *Paranormal Cyber *Galactic Cyber *Glitch Cyber *Lei-Fan *Lin-Xiu *Mei-Yue *Master Cheng *Wang-Tsu *Yun-Fei *Naomi Echo *Momotaro Cyber (DLC) *Ink-Brush (DLC) *Fisher Cyber (DLC) *Musashi Cyber *Karate Cyber *Harajuke-Ayame *Akige *Arisu *Chitose *Daikatsu (Available only in 3DS and Vita) *Emiko *Fubuki *Fumiko (Available only in 3DS and Vita) *Hanakari *Hisao *Izumi *Junichi (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Kagen (Available only in 3DS and Vita) *Keito *Kurumi *Manami *Megumi *Midori-Blue *Misaki-Mintgreen *Mitsuru *Mizuri *Nakamari *Natsumi *Nobaru (Available only in 3DS and Vita) *Nozomi *Ryota *Sachiko *Saki *Sayuri *Shinke *Takara *Yoko *Greaser Cyber *Amanda-Rave *Hally-Rider *Erin-Stakes *Firefighter Scorch *Tunnel Cyber *Eco Cyber *Detective Shaft **Casual **Undercover Agent **Rookie Officer *Detective Echo **Casual **Undercover Agent **MetroCop *Detective Katz **Casual **Undercover Agent *Detective Sleeks *Detective Blitz *Detective Ironhand *Detective Maple *Detective Fritz *Detective Fiatz *Detective Hao *Detective Grip *Vampire Cyber *Howl Cyber *Monster Cyber *Mummy Cyber *Lagoon Cyber *Mina-Mystery **Soul Slayer **School Uniform **Swimsuit *Nina-Gravewright *Viola-Sights *Ivy-Greengrass *Mia-Mystery *Phantom Chaser *Gotique-Doll *Beatrice-Spectrum *Comet-Hollow *Luna-Vesda *Trixie-Midnyte *Patty-Fallgrass (DLC) *Wild-Sprite (DLC) *Pilgrim Cyber (DLC) *Santa Cyber (DLC) *Jackson-Frost (DLC) *Caroline-Pyne (DLC) *Andrea-Ace *Austin-Ace *Dribble Cyber *Quarterback Cyber *Linebacker Cyber *Striker Cyber *Homerun Cyber *El Lucho Libre del Cybe *Ross-Lynch **Football Uniform *Cheer Cyber **Cheer Cyber - Red **Cheer Cyber - Green *Gymnast Cyber *Millie-Glacier **Casual *Kimi Yeon-Jae *Maddie-Ellison *Jun-Hatsuko *Glacier Cyber **Winter Casual *Winter Cyber **Winter Casual *Glacier-Glacia **Winter Casual *Princess Icy **Casual Skater **USA Dress (DLC) **Summer Casual *Blizzard Cyber *Frost Cyber *Sleet Cyber *Arctic Cyber *Sky-Glacier *Chill *Glacier-Glynn *Winter-Wilda *Glacier-Gladen *Prince Icicle *Vanilla Glacier **Casual Skater *Wendie-Glacierson **Winter Casual *Snowflake Cyber *Snowflake-Sally *Powder-Snow *Princess Glitzy **Casual Skater *Slush *Spencer Bluefrost *Natalya Bluefrost *Oleg Bluefrost *Izabella Bluefrost *Alpine Cyber *Takeshi Snowblitz *Hitachi Snowblitz *Junko Snowblitz *Yuki-Hatsuyuki **Casual Skater *Angelica Snowsmith **Casual Skater *Mildred Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Member *Herman Snowsmith **Winter Casual **Blacksnow Member *Shauna Winters *Glazie Frost *Princess Angel *Nikki Icewind *Justin Icewind *Princess Yin *Fuki-Matsumaru *Niki-Matsumaru *Carmen Flappster *Tempest Cyber *Vanellope von Cyber Villains *Gutz **Detective Disguise *P Magnum **Chief Magnum *Virtual Guy *The Makia Boss *Bugsy Blue *Grayster *Brown Carmelo Jr. *Baron Skybolt *Death Cyber *Scion *Hail Cyber *Jolt Cyber *Blazing Cyber *Petrina-Vines **Normal Petrina *Katrinka-Weeds *Riley-Fairfall *Yamakaze *Itodori *Manataki *Ryoka *Pyrrah the Pirate Princess *Rudolph Blacksnow *Gretzel Blacksnow *Dirk von Blacksnow *Judgment Cyber **Justice Cyber *Sideseek **Black Uniform *Cyber-Hunter *Cryo Cyber *Inferno Cyber *Judgment Guard *Budz the Bounty Cyber *Diamond-Jack *Rogue Spade *Rogue Heart *Rogue Club *Rogue Diamond *Nano Cyber *Demolition Cyber *Ross-Linche *Abel "The Avalanche" Hailstorm *Blaire Darkwinter *Nate Darkwinter *Sebastian Blacksnow *Matylda Blacksnow *Dustin von Blacksnow *Warlock Cyber *Heeled-Cyberjacker *Widow Cyber *Night-Wisp *Minotaur Cyber *Senna-Darkheart *Darkheart Cultist *Broken-Dolly *Cyber-Hunter II *The Gray Spy *Feltka-Fetale **Feltka-Fatine *SCARZ Male Agent *SCARZ Female Agent *SCKARZ Drone Commander *SCKARZ Security Supervisor *SCKARZ Drone Programmer *Sazaki *Danger Guy *Disaster Cyber *Dark Cyber Guy **Ryukaki-Hajiyama **Cyber Guy Disguise **Hooded Non-Playable Heroes and Allies *Dr. Element (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Neon Guy *Strato Guy *Peppermint Cyber (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Candle Cyber (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Azumi *Inakami *Maeda (Playable only in 3DS and Vita and in consoles as a DLC) *Miyako *Shioru *Udoki *Christmas Elf Cyber (Appears only in the Christmas Pack DLC) *Andrew Bluefrost (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *James Bluefrost (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Jim Snowsmith (Playable only in 3DS and Vita) *Angeline Hail *Hannah Hail *Dazzle Cyber Villains *Evil Clone Fern *Evil Clone Fawn *CyDrones *Angelia "Ice Princess of Darkness" Blacksnow Category:Video Game Features